Frosty the Ringwraith and other Christmas songs
by Lirenel
Summary: All your favorite christmas carols in Lord of the Rings style
1. Frosty the Ringwraith

I do not own Lord of the Rings or Frosty the Snowman. This is just for fun.  
  
A:N/ Ummm you don't want to know the whole story behind this. Just know that sometimes giant plastic snowmen can look wraithlike when it is very windy. My friend helped me think this up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Frosty the Ringwraith  
  
Was a scary, tortured soul,  
  
With a long black cape,  
  
And a sharpened rake,  
  
And two eyes that burned like coal.  
  
  
  
Frosty the Ringwraith,  
  
Used to be a man they say  
  
Before the dark lord gave him  
  
A shiny ring  
  
Now he's a dark protégé.  
  
  
  
Well there must have been some magic in  
  
That shiny ring he wears,  
  
For when he put it on his hand,  
  
He gave Frodo a scare.  
  
  
  
Frosty the Ringwraith,  
  
Almost drowned in the river one day,  
  
His horsie died, but he didn't cry,  
  
He got a new steed that day.  
  
  
  
Whackety-whack-whack,  
  
Whackety-whack-whack,  
  
See the hobbits cry,  
  
Flappity-flap-flap  
  
Flappity-flap-flap  
  
Over the hills they flyyyyyyyy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
originally it was 'see the hobbits die' but I thought that might make it a bit gruesome. Stay tuned, I'm working on 'Rudolph the red-nosed Uruk-Hai.' 


	2. Rudolph the RedNosed Urukhai

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor Rudolph.  
  
A:N/ Here is Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, the second in a series of Christmas Lord of the Rings songs. I have way to much time on my hands. Thank you to the people who reviewed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rudolph the red-nosed Uruk-Hai,  
  
Had a very blood-red snout.  
  
And if you ever saw it,  
  
You would laugh and give a shout.  
  
All of the other Uruk-Hai,  
  
Used to teases and call him names.  
  
They never let poor Rudolph,  
  
Play their Eat-The-Hobbit game.  
  
Then one rainy Mordor night,  
  
Sauron came to say,  
  
"Rudolph with your nose so red,  
  
won't you kill the human's dead?"  
  
Then all the Uruk-Hai grumbled,,  
  
'bout giving him the wanted job.  
  
Rudolph the red-nosed Uruk-Hai,  
  
Became the target of the Mob.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In case you didn't get it, the Mob is the Mafia, not just a large group of Uruk-Hai. 


	3. 12 Days of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the Christmas Carols used.  
  
A:N/ Now I give you the Twelve Days of Christmas. One note: I found that it is easy to substitute names into a part of this song. So, instead of 'my true love' you can sing 'Le-GO-las' or 'my Frodo'. Also I'm just going to list the days because I do not feel like writing the whole thing out. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
  
An elf in a golden mallorn tree  
  
2 Noldorin daggers  
  
3 magic elf rings  
  
4 free folk races  
  
5 fake dwarf beards  
  
6 horses neighing  
  
7 stones a-seeing  
  
8 Rohans riding (*ack* author bangs her head on the wall for writing Rohans)  
  
9 Nazgul maiming  
  
10 Rangers boasting  
  
11 orcs a-stinking  
  
12 hobbit meals  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you, thank you. Tune in next time for 'I'm dreaming of a dark Mordor'. 


	4. Here come all the Ents

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the Christmas songs.  
  
A:N/ Most of these were written with my friend. She did most of this one. It's too the tune of 'Here comes Santa Claus'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here come all the ents,  
  
Here come all the ents,  
  
Right down Isengard lane.  
  
With Quickbeam and Treebeard and all the huorns,  
  
To drive Saruman insane.  
  
As they knock into the tower  
  
And pull down all the walls  
  
Flood the caverns and kill the orcs  
  
Who roam the ebony halls.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Up in the Tower

A:N/ Here is 'Up in the Tower' to the tune of 'Up on the Housetop'.  
  
Albinofrog88- Ideas are very helpful. We can't think of these things ourselves.  
  
Green Lady- I know I'm crazy, and I don't acre. It's fun.  
  
Anonymous reviwer- Good idea ill have to use it.  
  
Yewen Took- I get your meaning. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
DragonJewel- Unfortunately I don't know the words to Silver Bells, but that is a good idea.  
  
Addicted- Whoa that's scary. That was one I was working on before I saw that review and is the next one going up. Not exactly how you had it, but close.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Up in the Tower,  
  
Lord Denethor sees  
  
Uruk-Hai from Isengard,  
  
Tearing down some trees.  
  
He goes insane from this horrible fright  
  
That's what happens when you use foresight.  
  
  
  
He he he  
  
Who wouldn't see  
  
He he he  
  
Who wouldn't see  
  
  
  
Armies of darkness  
  
Marching for  
  
Their master Sauron  
  
Who lives in Mordor.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. I'm Dreaming of a Dark Mordor

I don't own Lord of the Rings or 'I'm dreaming of a White Christmas'.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Here is 'I'm Dreaming of a Dark Mordor.' It's kinda short.  
  
Lady K= I'm honored that you think I'm the best. But give some credit to my friend Lindelotheleniel who helped me with most of them.  
  
Gamedude, Primo Locho= Good Idea! Hmmmmm. "Gandalf Greyhame's coming to town" would work too. I'll see about it.  
  
Feline Deamon= Ahh! Not the puppy eyes! Lol! Alright, I'll do something to Silver Bells next. Maybe Silver Swords like DragonJewel suggested.  
  
Phantom Ranger Fay= It's kinda weird writing them after Christmas, but I'll try my best.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm dreaming of a dark Mordor,  
  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
  
With the prisoners screaming,  
  
And orc swords gleaming,  
  
To kill men and elves that glow.  
  
  
  
I'm dreaming of a dark Mordor,  
  
With every army that I fight.  
  
May your days be dreary and blight.  
  
And may all your Mordor days be night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And since we only know two lines to "White Christmas" that's all we could write. Sorry, but hopefully "Silver Swords" will be better. 


	7. I Saw Mommy Kissing Aragorn

A/N: Hiya! Linde, I am soo sorry, but I think I lost the words we wrote for Silver Swords. If I ever find it, I'll post it, but we may have to rewrite it. I hope not, it was hard work and very good. Creepy, but good.  
  
Fighter for correctness in terms used= LOL!! Don't worry, I will never seriously use 'Rohans' is a story. If I do, you have permission to flame me.  
  
Taika of the Dragons= Memorized? So do I. I find myself singing Frosty the Ringwraith whenever I see a snowman.  
  
Lady K= Linde thanks you. I'm glad you like them. *sigh* if only I could find Silver Swords.  
  
Oh well, I have some of the others, so here is 'I saw Mommy kissing Aragorn'!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I saw Mommy kissing Aragorn,  
  
Underneath the mallorn trees last night.  
  
She didn't see me sneak,  
  
Down the flets to have a peek,  
  
Untill I fell right off the side, and landed at their feet.  
  
  
  
Then Mommy said goodnight to Aragorn,  
  
And grounded me till five whole ages passed.  
  
Oh, what a sight it would have been,  
  
If Arwen had only seen,  
  
Mommy kissing Aragorn last night!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I give the credit for the Arwen line to my sister. She thought it up. Yay sis! 


	8. I Saw Three Ships

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or its characters/places/situations, etc

A/N: Well I wasn't planning on updating again, but Lindeloteleniel found this when she was going through some old stuff. So, for a final update (unless for some reason we actually get inspired to make more) here is 'I Saw Three Ship'. Thank you those who have reviewed. It means a lot to us.

* * *

I saw three ships come sailing in 

to Pelennor, to Pelennor

I saw three ships come sailing in

to Gondor during the battle

Two hundred thousand orcs were here

to kill us all, to kill us all

two hundred thousand orcs were here

to kill us here in the battle

And we were getting badly beat

by all the orcs and uruk-hai

we were getting badly beat

until the ships came sailing

But then the soldiers gave a cheer

for Aragorn, for Aragorn

and then the soldiers gave a cheer

for Aragorn, their new king

I saw three ships come sailing in

to Pelennor, to Pelennor

I saw three ships come sailing in

to help us win the battle

* * *


End file.
